


Aries

by hollyblue2



Series: Sastiel Love Week [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;), Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Creative Liberty taken with Strip Clubs, Lap Dances, M/M, Sexy Dancing, Top!Sam, private dances, stripper!Sam, virgin!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the NSFW day of Sastiel Love Week!</p>
<p>In which Castiel goes to a strip club and meets Aries the (rather very dashing) stripper... and ends up going home with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [@humblesam](http://humblesam.tumblr.com) was my person for the week, so I sent her all my sastiel love week things to her anonymously :)

Castiel is all for a good time, a couple of drink in their local bar, a little bit of harmless flirting, but the last place he ever thought he’d ever be would be is a strip club. It’s called Ad Astra and one of the most popular in the area. His twin sister, Hannah, is giggling at the look on his face, it’s not that funny - she’s just had a few cocktails already and Cas knew just how much vodka made his sister giggly. They get to the front of the queue, Hannah holding onto Cas’ arm so he won’t run off and hide, and they hand over their identification.

Cas takes himself straight to the bar and asks for a beer and a double whiskey. He’s gonna need it if he’s going to survive the night in here.

Men, wearing barely anything, wander round and he can see girls sat in booths with half naked men on their laps, rolling their hips with seductive smiles on their lips.

Cas’ stomach twinges because he wants some of that. He doesn’t care if it’s the downed beer and whiskey talking as he orders another and find his sister and a couple of her friends sat in a booth by the main stage.

The lights dim. Everyone seems to quieten a little. Bright white lights focus on the stage and a woman wearing a short dress and a pilot cap walks out onto the stage.

“Ladies!” She calls out into the microphone and Cas feels a little insulted. “and gentlemen,” Cas can’t help but smile as she winks at him and another guy elsewhere in the room. “The stars are here tonight, everyone, please welcome Orion and Hercules!”

Two men saunter onto the stage. Both highly attractive. Both moving so fluidly to the music. Their shirts come off, followed by their trousers, so they’re just in skimpy looking underwear. All the women are crowding round the front of the stage holding their dollar notes out and grabbing the chance when the two men come to the front of the stage, bending over, showing off, the works.

“Get yourself up there, Castiel!” Cas’ sister shouts into his ear.

“Maybe for the next act,” There was nothing wrong with the current acts, he was just warming up, that was all.

The two men left the stage as the lights dimmed and they picked up the rest of the loose money on the floor.

“Alright then, a very special person is on next. A real treat for you all! Raise your voices for Aries!” She shouts and backs off the stage.

Slow music with a heavy beat starts and Cas finds himself standing and being drawn to the stage and he can’t even see the guy yet.

Lights come up and dance around in time with the music and there he is. Some god-like figure that he’s sure just cannot be real because holy shit is he hot.

He’s got longer hair that the other guys and he can see the colour of his eyes, hazel-green from where he’s stood.

The man on the stage gyrates his hips, pouting his lips and winking at people. He’s so fluid in his dancing as he almost flows across the stage but there’s something inherently sexual about it all, especially as he gets to the floor and begins to fake hump the floor. Castiel can feel himself smirking as he digs into the back pocket of his jeans for the one dollar notes that he had.

There’s an invite to the stage as a chair is brought on by Orion from the previous performance. He knows full well that he won’t get picked but that doesn’t matter as watching a giggly girl go up, her friends urging her is just as hot.

Aries’ performance draws to a close and he makes the last rounds to the front of the stage.  He lies on his back and Castiel can see his broad, naked chest heaving. Ugh... so fucking beautiful.

But then, he’s lying in front of him which is odd. He’s turned to his front and he’s leaning off the stage, close to Castiel. No touching. That’s the rule. You cannot touch. It’s hard to resist the perfection but his hands are clutching his money and he scrambles to pull his ones out and tuck them into the man’s barely there underwear.

“How about I give you a private dance a lil later?”

Cas gasps as Aries whispers into his ear. Even his voice is beautiful. He just nods eagerly, unable to make his voice work and a random woman next to him elbows him and smirks with a wink. It’s not like he doesn’t realise how much that means, but her egging him on makes it better.

*

The small room feels stuffy, even with just the white shirt he has on with his sleeves rolled up. There’s a single knock on the door and Aries enters. In the brighter light, he can see his brown hair, tucked innocently behind his ears and his evenly tanned skin which definitely looks real and not sprayed on.

He says a last few words to the bouncer outside before shutting the door and silently walking over to the CD player. Music, similar to what he had on stage, begins and Aries swaggers over to him. Cute, is what Cas thinks. The chair he’s sat in suddenly feels too uncomfortable as Aries straddles him and smiles, dimples forming on his cheeks.

“Hey...” He drawls. “So what might your name be?”

“Ca-” He starts but his voice gets caught. He clears his throat a little. “Castiel.”

“Pretty name, for a pretty guy.” He tells him and he feels hot all over, dick twitching in his boxers. Oh goodness... he was not going to survive this.

“Thanks,” Castiel attempts a smile but it feels like a grimace as Aries gyrates his hard crotch against Castiel’s.

“Anything for you,” the music gets going and Aries works himself faster, moaning and rolling his hips, running his hands up and down Cas’ sides.

Castiel’s breath is getting faster just with these few ministrations and he has to tell himself that it’s not real and for Aries it’s just a job.

His session is drawing to a close as signalled by a knock to the door and Aries stands back. A hand under Castiel’s chin lifts his head up. He tries so badly to compose himself but it’s hard when you have someone so... so... God, there’s barely any words for him.

“Can I?” He asks, Aries is close to his face and he can feel his breath in his lips. Cas is pretty sure that this is against the rules but if Aries initiated it, then what the hell. Cas nods and then lips are on his and there’s a stray hand at his crotch, squeezing his dick and balls lightly, but God does it feel so good.

The kiss barely lasts three seconds but it’s enough to embarrassingly tip Cas over the edge and he pants as he comes down from his unexpected orgasm.

“Might wanna clean yourself up,” Aries chuckles and winks.  “Here,” the man hands him a towel and on top is torn receipt with a number and a name scribbles on it.

SAM.

So Aries was Sam. Interesting, he certainly liked the name Sam much better than his stage name.

“Isn’t this against the rules?” Cas wonders, he’s recovered a little more to think clearly.

“Probably, but I don’t really care given how fucking hot you are. There’s an hour and seven minutes left of my shift. Care to meet me out back?”

“Oh... yes...” Castiel breathes.

That makes Sam smile just as there’s another knock to the door signalling the end.

“I’ll see you later then.” A last wink and a ripple of his pecs and Castiel leaves the room, towel in hand as he heads to the gents toilet to sort himself out.

*

It’s cold outside. Cas has already sent Hannah home in a taxi with her friends and told her that he’d be fine. She was reluctant at first, but the alcohol in her system made her more compliant when he edged her into a taxi and told the driver where to take her.

Nerves bundle in his stomach as he leans against the brick wall out the back of the club, the effects of the alcohol are wearing off a little. It’s dark and dingy out here, the sort of place one would commit a homicide but Cas doesn’t dwell on it too much as Sam comes barrelling out the stage door with the other members of Ad Astra.

Sam smiles brilliantly and Cas almost melts instantly. One of the others, he thinks he remembers as Hercules, whistles loudly and obnoxiously but they both ignore it in favour of a chaste kiss.

Cas is being pulled along towards a sleek black car then and he gets in without thinking too much.

“Nice car,” He comments, because the interior is leather and plush, not to mention well-worn but still looked after.

“Uh, thanks, it’s my brother’s – I’m just car sitting.” He laughs as the engine roars to life.

Cas blinks, he swears he does and they’re at a motel, one of the ones that is slightly up market, for which Cas is grateful.

He’s led inside a room and immediately Sam is on him. Covering his body with his own as he kisses Cas. Cas takes it within his stride and runs his hands up Sam’s lean body, relishing in it now that he can.

Shirts stripped off, trousers littering the floor, Cas bounces as he lands on the bed. It doesn’t creak, or hit against the wall.

Hands are touching him everywhere and Cas squirms. This is heavenly.

Lubed fingers poke at his entrance and he spreads his legs to accommodate.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Castiel. I just want to fuck you so good because you deserve it so much.” Sam’s voice is a whisper against his ear.

Cas’ eyes roll and he groans as Sam finds his prostate. Hips bucking off the bed and Sam kissing down his stomach.

“You clean?” he asks. Cas looks down, God this is almost embarrassing.

“I’m... I’ve...”

“You’re a virgin?” Sam chips in.

Cas just nods shyly but it doesn’t seem to bother Sam.

“I’ll go slow. You’ll enjoy it.” He smiles.

“I know.” Cas agrees. Another finger is added and pumped in and out of him for a few moments before a third finger is added and the same motions repeated.

Sam takes his fingers out and quickly dons a condom. Better safe than sorry. More lube is slicked up Sam’s hard cock and it’s pressed against Cas’ pliant hole.

“You ready for this, gorgeous?”

Once again, Cas is lost for words and he nods eagerly, sliding himself down the bed and trying to get Sam’s cock in him sooner. Sam just smiles and presses the head in slowly.

He’s so full, it’s like nothing he’s felt before as Sam bottoms out. He can feel Sam’s warm balls against his ass and they stay there for a moment, letting Cas adjust.

“Please move,” Cas gasps. Sam complies and draws out and back in again, eliciting moans and gasps from the man under him. Beautiful sounds.

They’re both so worked up and hard that it doesn’t take long before Sam has his hand wrapped around Cas’ dick, pumping it in time with his own thrusts.

Cas comes first, white streaks over his toned chest, but Sam isn’t far behind as his movements falter and slow. Sam grunts as he fills the condom.

They pause for a few moments. Both their chests heaving and breaths noisy as they come down from their high. Cas has a dopey, post orgasm look on his face as his eyes begin to droop close from exhaustion. Sam smiles fondly at him as he gently pulls out and removes the condom, tying it off and dumping it in the bin.

Sam leaves for a few moments to get a towel wet to wipe Cas down, but it’s not long before Sam is beside him in the bed, tucked under the covers with a content sigh. Cas is already asleep and he looks peaceful and adorable, with a tiny crease in his brow.

Sam eventually drops off to sleep too, resting on his stomach with his hand carding through Cas’ messy black hair. If he’s honest this is the first time he’s taken someone home from the club he works at, he’s prepared for any consequences though (should there be any) as this was definitely the best night of his working life.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr!](http://envydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
